


Something on Your Face

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bashful Keith, Fluff, M/M, date at the zoo, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Lance takes Keith to the zoo for a date when he realizes that there seems to be something on Keith's face and as his boyfriend, it was his duty to take care of it.





	Something on Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Tumblr blog : OTPPrompts 
> 
> Prompt : Person A looks at Person B and gently cups their face to examine it. B is a little confused and asks what’s A doing. “Hold on, there’s something on your face,” A responds and then kisses B. “It was me.”
> 
> B becomes red and flustered.

Lance grinned as he picked up the pace, his eyes wide as he headed straight towards the caged exhibit that was in front of him. With his free hand, he wrapped it around the thick bar, his blue eyes shimmering with happiness. “Keith! Look! Lions!”

 

Keith chuckled fondly as he walked up to stand beside his boyfriend. “Yes, lions. I see.” he responded, smirking. 

 

He looked at the lioness that was lounging on the top of a rock, its cub nestled into her side. Even Keith could admit that it was cute. He lifted his hand that wasn’t currently being held hostage by his boyfriend and took a sip of soda from his cup. 

 

When Lance suggested the zoo as the location for their date, Keith wasn’t exactly overjoyed but when he saw the excitement in Lance’s eyes he couldn’t help but go with it. Seeing Lance at the lion exhibit made it worth it. He almost looked like a little child and it admittedly warmed Keith’s heart to see his boyfriend so happy. 

 

He watched as Lance pointed out all three cubs to Keith. 

 

“Cariño?”

 

Keith glanced at his boyfriend, “Yeah?”

 

Lance smiled, a fond look in his eyes, “Hold on, there’s something on your face.”

 

Keith blinked, reaching up to brush his face only to realize that his other hand is holding his soda while the other was entwined with Lance’s hand. Lance laughed, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Keith’s. Keith’s brows furrowed but responded, pressing back. Lance was laughing as he pulled back. 

 

“It was me.”

 

Keith could feel the blush growing on his face. His head tipped forward, “Lance.” he softly whined.

 

Lance continued to laugh, “You lookin’ a little red, babe.”

 

Keith glared at his chuckling boyfriend through his fingers, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” he muttered.

 

Lance grinned, “I know. Now let's go see the monkeys.” he said, pulling Keith onto the next exhibit. 

 

Keith shook his head, a smile on his face. Even as he stumbled trying to keep up with his overzealous boyfriend, there was no place he'd rather be.


End file.
